


Lemonade

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Arachnophobia, Body Horror, Mental Instability, Other, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking lemonade and playing with my hair</p><p>(Sans plays with a spider.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

The last time Gramps had to leave for an unknown amount of time, he had asked Ms. Toriel to keep you and your brother company. This time Ms. Toriel is (unavailable). It's an emergency. So he'd phoned the little number on the little sticky note on the kitchen window. 

Gramps was halfway out the front door when she arrived. He had rattled off a slur of indistinguishable words before disappearing into the red-orange glow of the afternoon. 

You and Papyrus are lying down in front of the living room TV. Neither of you have moved since Gramps called the number. Now Papyrus scoots closer to you, wrapping his fingers around your forearm. Your eyes don't budge from the flickering screen. 

"Ahuhuhu. Hello boys." The spider girl's voice enters the room a second before she does. 

Out of the corner of your eyes, you see something shiny in her hands. It crinkles softly when she shifts it. 

"What's that?" Papyrus asks quietly, shrinking when she comes closer. 

The object crinkles more as she peels it back and suddenly the room smells cake-like, "I made it just for the two of you." 

Papyrus seems hesitant, "How much is it?" 

The spider girl giggles, "I'm not going to charge you!" 

"You charged us last time." 

She places the desert on the floor near you then strolls off to the kitchen, "Your Grandad is already paying me for being here, so I'm giving this to you out of the goodness of my heart!" 

Papyrus pushes himself into a sitting position and drags the pan closer. He makes a vaguely disgusted sound, then moves it toward you. You glance away from the screen.  
It looks like dark red fudge with loops of melted white icing. 

She comes back in. You look back at the TV. 

The spider girl stoops down and cuts two squares out with a butter knife. She puts them on the plates she retrieved from the kitchen then hands both of you a fork, "Go on. It tastes very good." 

"What is it?" 

"It's fudge, but I made it from scratch so it's extra special." 

Papyrus puts the fork down in dismay. He hates fudge. The spider girl doesn't seem too bothered by it. She stands back up and walks toward the doorway, "I have to make a quick phone call. Let me know if you two need anything." 

As soon as she's gone, Papyrus pushes his plate towards you. You pick the fork up and shovel your slice into your mouth. It's hot. The icing turns to liquid and the fudge slides down your throat with terrifying ease. You eat Papyrus' slice too, then push his plate back to him. 

"My spaghetti is much better" He says bitterly. 

It isn't long until the TV captures your attention again and you both forget about the cooling fudge and the spider girl. Papyrus manages to relax a little. 

The illusion is shattered when she peeks back into the room, "Sans, could you come here for a second?" 

Papyrus latches onto your arm again and squeezes hard enough to leave a bruise. You mouth the words, "one hundred". He scrunches his brows together, but after a minute, lets you go. You walk along the stretch of her shadow, turning around the corner and following her into the bathroom. 

The cracks in the floor and walls break and shift, groaning as waves of spiders creep out. They flood against the door, closing it with a soft clunk. You pull yourself onto the edge of the pale pink sink, stained with dried toothpaste and soap residue, while the spider girl preens at her darkened reflection. 

Skittering noises echo through the vent above, making you aware of the spiders hoovering just out of your vision. Their bodies cover the walls and floor and ceiling, painting them a rippling black. 

The spider girl turns her smile to you and taps a finger on your shoulder, "Don't look so blue, my deary." 

They're climbing up the sink and down the walls. 

"Do spiders eat skeletons?" You whisper. 

Her first finger is followed by the rest, extending to lie flat with her claws not touching you, "I think you'd make a delicious cake." 

The spiders begin to comb the flesh of your arms and legs, purring when they dig their fangs into your pores. It isn't so much a bite as it is a slow peal, except your blood stays contained while they force their selves inside you. When you look down, you can see your flesh beginning to bulge with how much space their bodies are starting to take up. It makes your veins itch and your tendons ache. 

"That was a compliment, dear. You should be proud." She presses a tongueless kiss to your forehead, just before the spiders can reach it. 

As they explore your face, snipping at your lips and eyelids, you think about the time Papyrus had found a wolf spider in Ms. Toriel's garden. He had been horrified. Your brother doesn't like spiders very much. 

They're pushing against your eyeballs now, wedging themselves into your tear ducts and crawling in the crevice between your skull and muscles. You force your eyes to stay open, before she can think to do so. Your hearing blips out as three push past your eardrums and six force their way into your mouth. They taste like sharp chemicals and lemonade, furry little things that tickle the back of your throat relentlessly. 

You can feel your organs shifting and stretching, attempting to accommodate the new sensations. Though they've felt it before, it's difficult. You can barely tell the difference between the vile and the spiders caught in your throat. 

The spider girl giggles that strange little laugh, as she untangles a curl of your hair with a long claw, "You're so cute."

She jumps when Papyrus bangs on the door. 

"I have to use the bathroom!" 

The spiders squeal from inside you, and your body is filled with a tight flurry of motion. They scramble out from beneath your flesh, disappearing back into the dark cracks in the plaster as if by magic. 

The spider girl opens the door with a flourish and crooked smile, "Sorry Papyrus. Your brother was helping me clean the mirror. This bathroom is a mess!" 

Papyrus stares at you, "Yes, I know. Sans is too lazy to clean up after himself!" 

This makes her giggle. She pats Papyrus on the head as she strolls past him, "I'll go fix us some tea." 

Your brother pulls you off the sink ledge, not letting go of your hand. 

Even when both of your feet are on the ground.


End file.
